Kingdom Hearts: War of Keyblades
by ajustin5
Summary: When you kill something with a keyblade death is not always the result and without the darkness, how do you know what you are seeing is light? rated for safty
1. before

Sup people my name is… for you to wonder

Lately I have been **OVERLOADED **story ideas so here we go…

Light…

Darkness…

Nothingness…

Twilight…

Chaos…

Lust after one of these and your heart is overloaded with it and you separate from your heart body and soul…

From the heart a heartless…

From the body a nobody…

But what happens to the soul when the body of a nobody fades away…

Falling….

Then landing suddenly on a glass floor depicting Sora, eyes open, standing behind him Roxas in the back a little with a smile on his face.

Sora looks around thinking "_Why am I here now?"_

Spotting Roxas standing out looking at the vast darkness, Sora goes out to stand beside him asking the question both of them wanted to which "Why are we here? In fact where is here anyway?"

Roxas glances at Sora and replies" Here is your place of power. Your center. Where your heart, body, and soul come together. As to why I do not know but the meaning will show itself soon."

Then a door appeared.

_It looks just like the one I opened last time I was here, when I fought that Darkside…_

But before any of them could do anything it opened and out came came a few Organization XII members? Followed by a weak looking Xehanort's heartless.

Sora and Roxas both jumped back summoning their respective keyblades. For Sora Ultima and for Roxas Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

The lead member took off his hood reveling it to be Xemnas who shouted "Peace Sora and Roxas we mean you no harm!"

"Yeah right, if you mean us no harm then what are you doing here?!"Growled Sora with Roxas nodding in agreement and adding "You do not belong here!"

"We are here because of you killed us with the keyblade."Stated Xemnas. The others, including the heartless nodded.

"What do you mean!?"Yelled Roxas

"You do not know? Whenever you kill something with the keyblade, a lower heartless or a lower nobody a good portion of there power goes into you and eventually remakes itself into an ability such as your Glide ability or your guard ability. However when you kill a higher heartless or nobody such as us ourselves are killed with your keyblade we are absorbed into you and exist here. Fear not as here we sort of share your heart so we have no intention of getting out. And for our heartless friend, he is sharing your body and soul so he to has no intention of leaving either. In fact we have come to teach you how to use our powers so that you will survive longer and in turn we will survive longer."Stated Xemnas calmly

"Why would we need to use your powers we have our own plus the war on darkness is over and the conflict has ended?"Asked Sora, still on the edge in case this was a trick.

Instead of Xemnas answering, as he had expected Xehanort's heart less answered "Because now that all save one of the overlords of hearts are gone all of the rogue heartless will all gather for one final assault on anything near by and you must be prepared to fight plus how do you see darkness? Because it is not light, the opposite with light. This makes it so that once the darkness is gone; people begin to see shades of grey so what will happen if your friends decide you're a shade too dark?"

"They would never do that!"Denied Sora

"They might and in case they do, I want you to be prepared. Now we will start by mastering my power. I'm afraid that I am not all of myself. You see when you killed me, I separated my mind and put the power of my guardian into this side so the only power I have to offer is control of the guardian. We will start now. First summoning the guardian. Focus on it taking shape behind you."Explained the Heartless

Sora closed his eyes and focused on it and a transparent guardian formed behind him.

"Now pour the darkness I am funneling through you into the shell" Continued the former Seeker of Darkness.

Sora felt the great surge of darkness run through him and focused into shape of the guardian behind him and a full guardian formed behind him. You could feel the darkness radiating off it.

"Good job! I did not expect you to get it so quickly. We will start again tomorrow but right now you are waking up."Praised the Heartless


	2. now

Chapter 2

**???? :** Here I am again

**???? :**I have this now **???? :**

-----------------------------------------------------------Borderline------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opens his eyes looking around his bed room._"So much has changed. My room is not even the same."_

When Sora had shown up at his Mother's doorstep, she had fallen on the ground crying and yelling over and over "My baby boys back! He's back!"

After this had stopped she pulled him in by his ear, sat him down on the couch and demanded an explanation to his disappearance for so long and why he was back now. In response he summoned Ultima and told her of the Keyblade before launching in to the story starting with the storm and ending with him coming back through the Door to Light, leaving nothing out.

When he was finished, she stared at him in amazement before straightening up and declaring that, even with the fact that he was now a Keyblade Master, had faced and defeated terrible creatures and people alike and was now more powerful than imagination, that he was still her son and she stilled loved him but no son of her was not going to go to school and not get an education. And also the fact that his adventure should be kept on the down low.

"We will say you were visiting distant cousins."She said as an explanation to his disappearance for two years.

Then, after a quick look in his room, which had not changed at all, and his too small bed the spent a few days at home, remodeling his room so that it better suited him.

The wall were now sea blue, bare as he had yet to add posters. There was little more then a white dresser and a grey cabinet.

Then, much to his displeasure, she signed him up to take a test so that he could catch up to Kairi. Riku, however only took a test to advance one year so hew could be in the same classes as them."Education is not so important to me anyway" explained Riku "Friendship is"

Realizing that today is the day of the day of the test; Sora threw on a white collared button up shirt with a black tie and plain black pants and ran out the door to the school, running into Riku, who apparently had also overslept. They got up, brushed themselves off then resumed running without a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------Borderline-----------------------------------------------------------

"Man, that test was killer!"Exclaimed Sora

"Yeah it was, my head hurts just remembering it. And my test was just for one year. Man I feel for ya, yours was for two years!"Agreed Riku

"We should get changed into something better and go to the island early to wait for Kari" Sora said

Riku nodded and they both went to there respective houses and changed into more suitable clothes. (Sora into his drive uniform and Riku in his outfit at the end of the game)

(The scene from the game)

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_I am sorry to tell you but we need your help. A gigantic army of heartless has formed and is making its way to Radiant Garden and it forces are not enough to stop it. We need your help to stop it or that world will fall to army of darkness_

_I have sent a gummi ship on auto pilot to arrive in 2 day prior to getting this letter. I am sorry for such short notice but I will not force you to go, it is your own choice. If you do go then you have two days to say your goodbyes._

_Ps. do not expect that it will just be one fight. There may be another adventure behind it as well_

_Your friend,_

_King Mickey_

"There might be another adventure? What do you think he means?"Sora mused

"Probably to find who sent the army or to hunt down the remaining heartless and nobodies allover the worlds." Stated Riku

"What are we waiting for? Let's start getting ready to go!" Cheered Kairi

"Uu Kairi?"Began Sora

"Yeah Sora?"Replied Kairi, who was jumping up and down with energy, excited on the prospect of adventure

"I don't want you going unless you spend all of tomorrow training so that I think you are ready to go ok?"Said a determined Sora with Riku nodding in silent agreement

"Ok I guess that is reasonable, I'll getting ready right now, see you later" Said a slightly deflated but still energetic Kairi

"Guess we had better start getting ready too, huh Riku?" Stated Sora Riku nodded again, apparently deep in though and said" You go ahead I want to stay here and think a little bit"

"Ok, see you later" Sora yelled over his shoulder as he ran after the path Kairi had taken

-------------------------------------------------------------Borderline-----------------------------------------------------

Falling…

Falling…

And landing landing on the familiar stained glass ground.

Now there was nobody here but the heartless.

"Now we will continue with using the guardian. Summon him now as quick as you can" He commanded.

Sora did so and instead of it very slowing forming as it did yesterday it formed slightly faster.

"Good job but I think that there is always room for improvement. I want you to practice summoning it until it is merely a though and it is there. Now you remember the commands I used in battle against you right?" When Sora nodded he continued" Good and you saw what it did right?"Another nod "Alright good that speeds things up as they will work for you too but I am afraid that the abilities it did such as throwing energy disks and creating destructive barriers and going in you to hurt you in the inside was exclusive to me but there are new abilities that I cannot use but you can such as turning it into armor for one. We will start now. Focus on it wrapping around you, protecting in its embrace.

He focused and it did so as darkness covered them and as it cleared he was in all backand had on a mask that looked the face of the guardian with antennas with a ripped body covered in bandages with arms to match with huge fists and black shoeless feet


	3. Things pick up

**????:** Here I am again

**????:**I Know what you are thinking, why is Sora using the darkness? Well that is going to be explained here

I do not own anything except the plot in this story

------------------------------------------------------Borderline-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora looked down on himself as he began to flex his new muscles _"Dang I'm cool" _He though

"I'm afraid that while in this form, the only Keyblades you will be able to use is the ones closely related to darkness and the weapons you will gain from mastering the powers of the nobodies. This is so you do not weaken the guardian with light as he is a creature of pure darkness. He is not a heartless though. Which is strange—"Began the heartless

Sora, realizing just what he was doing dismissed the guardian and with it the armor and yelled "No I am not turning into a heartless again"

"Sora, use of darkness does not make possible for darkness to overcome. It is in fact lust after the darkness that makes darkness over come you heart as with that lust you began to take more and more darkness into you heart which, when it outnumbers the light in your heart, will cause you heart to fall to darkness and for you to split into a heartless and nobody. In any case this impossible to happen as if you do began to take darkness into your heart I will absorb it into myself as I have done to the darkness that was already here and reign it into control so that you can use it as my power and still not have any chance of falling to darkness" Explained the Former Seeker of Darkness

"Ok I guess that makes sense" Replied Sora as he summoned the guardian again. This time it appeared near instantly

"You are getting better at that" Noted the heartless" Now to get it to attack something you must will that something to be hurt and the guardian will comply. You can also make it so that it will attack anything nearby if you focus on your need to protect yourself which I think is most useful in battle. Now the only thing you can do to improve your control is use of it. You are done with my training. It is time to move on to the power you must master."

Sora nodded as he dismissed the guardian and watched as the heartless go through that doo and as out came… Roxas?

"I volunteered to go next because you training with me will take little to no time as my power is just the use of two keyblades and that of pillars of light. Now use the power I am funneling through you to summon two keyblades ok?"When Sora used it to do so Roxas nodded and said" Good you are already good at using two keyblades but now use the power to also summon my pillars of light. You can do so the same way you summon the guardian.

Sora pictured the pillars of light appearing and put power in the shape, just like when he summons the guardian but instead pictured the pillars and put light energy behind it and they appeared, lighting up the stained glass ground with light. Roxas nodded with approval and said "they work like the guardian: on will. If you want them to attack a certain something then it will and you can do the same with them as you did with the guardian and make it into armor.

Sora focused as he did when he turned the guardian into armor and the pillars converged on him and connected and a bright, blinding light shone out like when he entered a drive form. When it faded away he was standing in all white armor.

"In this you can only use light based Keyblades because of the very nature. That is all for my portion of you training as you are waking up now" Stated Roxas

-------------------------------------------------------------Borderline----------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened his eyes then groaned as he remembered that he had to explain why he was leaving again to his mother and he had to train Kairi today as well as pack a few things.

He got up and threw on his drive uniform, picked up the letter the king had sent him, and head down stairs into the kitchen where his mom was fixing breakfast.

Wordlessly he handed her the letter and she read then broke down crying. Sora knelt down and patted her back and spoke soft comforting words to her and many promises to be back soon.

She stands up looks her in the eye and says that she will pack for him and that he should go train with Kairi and Riku so that he will be ready. Sora nods and heads out the door.

When he got there he found that Kairi had drawn her Keyblade and had taken a battle stance.

Using Quick Run he ran up at high speeds and slashed at her with his Keyblade. She blocks and aimed a low swipe at him. He dodged and took advantage of her momentary misbalance to rain down blow after blow after blow until she was on the ground, panting and having several cuts.

"Not bad but there is a good amount of room for improvement" Observed Riku who had been standing, unseen until now in the shadows

"Cure" whispered Sora as he placed his Keyblade over Kairi and healed all her bruises and cuts as well as steadying her breathing.

She got up and mumbled thanks, still in shame slightly at being utterly beaten by Sora.

"Don't feel bad Kairi, me and Riku have had a lot more experience fighting with the Keyblade then you. Trust me; you will get better in time."Comforted Sora with Riku nodding in agreement

Kairi smiled but said nothing.

"Now then, what spells do you know?" Kairi shook her head and said "None"

"Ok well then I guess then we will start with defensive spells such as Cure and Reflect. For Cure, picture magic coming out, colored green and touching ones wounds and them healing and also going in the the body of the thing you are healing and restoring their energy and finally speak the incantation Cure" Sora explained as he cut his arm and held it out to her to heal. She covered it with her hand and whispered "Cure"

When she removed her hand the cut was gone, with no evidence of it ever being there.

Sora smiled "Good you have that down not lets try Reflect. For this one picture a honeycomb transparent barrier surrounding you, absorbing the power of any violent attack that come near you and shooting it back to its source and at last saying the incantation Reflect. Now when you are ready I will cast a simple Fire spell at you.

Kairi was silent for a moment then motioned for him to do so.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at him and yelled "Fire!" and a ball of fire shot out of his Keyblade and sped at Kairi as she shouted "Reflect!" and a honeycomb shield wrapped around her. When the ball of fire hit the barrier glowed softly but the fire disappeared into it. Then the barrier glowed again and a ball of fire shot out of it but it was different, brighter. It curved and went at Sora who dodged it.

"Very good now lets move on to offensive spells…

---------------------------------------------------Borderline---------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, Kairi had mastered Fire, Blizzard, Reflect, Cure, and Aero and Water

--------------------------------------------------Borderline----------------------------------------------------------------

When Sora got home, he found that his mother had though of everything to bring. She had: a box that contained shrinkable 100 of each elixir, potion, and ether, 5 change of clothes, his iPod, and 3 walky-talkies enchanted so that they could communicate with the other 2 from anywhere in the universe and a good supply of food and water. And somehow she had fit all of this into a small carryon bag.

Sora stood there, amazed at it all and thanked her. His mother simply stood there then twitched her nose and told her that Kairi wanted him to meet her at the Secrete place at sunset as a knowing smile spread across his mothers face but she just shooed him off when he asked questions.

Sighing in mock frustration he head off.

When he saw her silhouetted on the sunset, he nearly fainted at how beautiful the princess of heart was.

She turned to him and said sadly "Tomorrow we leave and I don't if both of use will make it out alive this time. So I want you to know …. That I love you Sora, I always have and I want you to know now before anything happens to you or me."

He stood shock before taking her into his arms and hugging her to his chest and saying "I love you too Kairi" before pulling her into a long passionate kiss

---------------------------------------------------Borderline---------------------------------------------------------------

????: ooooo tomorrow thing pick up!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Meman: I have a new name!

Discaimerman: Meman does not own the characters plot though he does

___________________________________Borderline_________________________________________

Sora opened his eyes once again to his center to find Xemnas waiting for him. "Just where do all the other people go all the time?" He asked

Xemnas pointed to the door "Through there, on another pillar such as this one. But that is not the subject at hand. The subject is you using these" He stated as his Ethereal Blades appeared. "The barriers I created was just another version of reflect while me cloaking myself in darkness to move untouchable has been lost with my death so those are unneeded. The armor and other weapons I used plus sending those dark bolts and coping myself were the result of me using the power of kingdom hearts, which is also lost to me so that is all you can get from me is these. Now rip away existence itself in the shape of them and fill it with the energy I am pushing through you."

Sora did so and, with red lighting coming from it, they appeared.

"That is all I can teach you." Stated Xemnas as he walked in to the door

Sora was about to follow but out walked Xigbar, holding his Arrowguns. "Ok kid we are going to learn how to use these here Arrowguns and how to manipulate space ok?" He continued when Sora nodded "Now first thing is how to summon them. Funny thing is, you summon one of them or both of them like you do the keyblade, and you will it to be. And as to manipulating space you just use the the power you have to rip open little holes in space which is also how you open dark portals. Other than that you press the trigger and will it to hit the target. That's all for now, you are waking."

___________________________________Borderline_________________________________________

Sora opens his eyes and got up. _"Leaving day" _Sora though sadly. He put on his regular drive outfit, grabbed his small, carryon suitcase and took one last look around his room before heading out the door and sharing a tear-filled goodbye with him mom and headed out the door.

_________________________________Borderline___________________________________________

Nodding at an already arrived Riku (who was still in his original outfit) they waited until Kairi arrived (whose outfit was the same except she was wearing dark very tight pants that were cut off just above the knees). Giving his new girlfriend a short kiss on the cheek, they all sat on the bent tree to wait for the Gummi Ship. Remembering the walkie-talkies he handed each Riku and Kairi one, saying to both "In case we ever get separated."

They nodded and they all put their put their respective walkie-talkie in their pocket just as the Highwing gummi ship came up and beamed them in. Sora took the captains chair and said "Riku you take weapons and shields, Kairi you take radar and communications, as for me, I'll take warp drive and evasion maneuvers. Alright setting a course for Radiant Garden.

______________________________________Borderline______________________________________

R&R!!


	5. Chappy 5

Meman: Come on guys/girls I do not have any reviews (.) do not make me sick Antisora on you guys

Antisora: I am not a dog, you cannot sick me on anything! But… you can put me on the hunt for them… I can smell their fear of me from here!

Meman: Review! Or I will let Antisora off his chain….

___________________________________Borderline_________________________________________

It was an uneventful trip their but once they arrived, they found that darkness covered most of it. The only place that was free of it was the center of town.

When they beamed down they were quickly rushed to Merlin's house by a heavily armored guard. Upon arriving they found that everybody had been waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah Sora, I am happy you decided to help, we were afraid you would not arrive in time, now from what our spies tell us that the air is filled with Invisibles, Angel Stars, Wyverns, Green Requiems, Yellow Operas, Blue Rhapsodies, Red Nocturnes, Silver Rocks, Emerald Blues and Crimson Jazzes but we plan to takeout most of these with gummi ships attacking on autopilot. The ground troops are mostly Shadows, Neoshadows, Knights, and 4 Behemoths and 2 Darksides. I and Cloud will take down the behemoths while Leon Yuffie takes care of the Darksides. We want you three to lead the charge against all the other heartless with the troops we have here. Donald and Goofy will attack from each side with their own, smaller group of troops. Merlin will transport anyone who is knocked out up here to be wakened and healed and sent back while Yen Sid will sustain a barrier around the town to stop the heartless in case the heartless break though our ranks. When anybody finishes their task then go to the central area and start fighting the heartless their. Any questions?

"Where is the battle going to take place?" Questioned Sora

"The heartless are coming from Malfeasant's castle so that would be Dark Depths but I think we are going to end up being pushed back to the Great Maw" Answered Leon

"Why don't we let them have Dark Depths and take our stand in the Great Maw? There would be more room for fighting and only a certain number of heartless can come through the pass at a time and it is right beside Dark Depths." Asked Riku

"Ok then, The Great Maw it is, any other questions?"Asked the Mouse King

They shook their heads and went to their rooms that Merlin had conjured for them and went to sleep. But not before Sora stuffed his, Kairi and Riku pockets full with shrunk potions ethers and elixirs.

____________________________________Borderline________________________________________

Silent as the dead the three got up and went to the great maw to wait along side the little bit of troops Radiant Garden had managed to build.

Then came the rumbling, so loud it seemed the very earth was shaking. And the sky was slowly being covered with flying heartless of all sizes. Then they saw the great mass of heartless approaching. One shared look between Sora, Riku and Kairi and they all knew, it was going to be a long fight.

* * *

They had been fighting for hours. The troops had lasted for a while but they were used to fighting humans, not heartless and they fell after a few hours. After a few more hours and the heartless were still coming, it began to feel like their was no end to them. Sora had long ago been separated from Kairi and Riku and was thinking this when a voice that sounded like Roxas said in his head _"Then stop holding back near all of the power you wield" "Roxas?"_ Asked Sora. _"Who else, now STOP HOLDING BACK NEAR ALL OF YOUR POWER. SHOW THESE PUNY HEARTLESS THE POWER OF A KEYBLADE__** MASTER**__!!!" _Shouted Roxas as power began to flood through him _"But I do not want to reveal you and the others existence within me!"_ Replied Sora as he slashed through a shadow. _"Sora run to your left"_ Sora did so and saw Riku with a guardian and staff wearing a cloak of darkness with tendrils coming from it attacking nearby heartless. _"See, Riku is willing to use the power of all of Xehanort's heartless plus, using Zexion's ability coping powers to use those tendrils. But if you really don't want them to know about you using our powers then here." _Roxas explained as a Black organization cloak appeared on him and his shoes and gloves changed to theirs. _"Now, they cannot tell if it was you using those powers, they will just know that it was figure that looked like an organization member using those attacks. NOW WILL YOU STOP HOLDING BACK?!?" _Stated Roxas impatiently Sora did a mental nod and dismissed his Ultima and summoned Roxas's Keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper along with his pillars of light and summoned the guardian and Xigbar's Arrowshooter, levitating them at his shoulders. He made a few Ethereal Blades float behind him, ready to shoot out if need be. Then he focused on his need to protect himself and the guardian and pillars both went out, the pillars burning away the darkness that is a heartless but the guardian, instead of attacking the heartless, as he had though it would do, it just picked them up and ate them, absorbing its minor darkness into itself and growing stronger. Then, using magic, he pressed the trigger on the Arrow shooter, making it shoot out red arrow looking projectiles, killing all of the heartless that were not being taken care of by the guardian or the pillars. Then giving out a roar that would have scared a behemoth he charged forward, his Keyblades finding their way into Heartless after Heartless after Heartless. This way, he went in the general direction he had last seen Kairi to see how his girlfriend was holding up. When he got their, he saw that she was finally harnessing the power of her light as a princess of heart. She was putting light energy behind her spells and her Keyblade was shinning with a light so strong, the guardian began giving her wide birth while the pillars seemed to be getting stronger from it. Even with these new developments they were slowly being forced back toward town.

Then beings in white appeared. They resembled nobody Dusks but there seemed to be a center, pulsating like a heart but it was perfectly round and sent out visible waves of light that spread out on the length of the creature. And their mouths were human and their movements were less fluid and they did not have the lines running throughout their body. They looked almost human, wearing clothes, moving like humans and they had different hair styles. They slashed at the heartless with their clawed hands.

With help from these new creatures the battle turned in their favor until soon it was a simple matter of hunting down the remaining pockets of heartless. When that was done he dismissed everything and he again summoned his Keyblade, Ultima and did a continual Quick Run and quickly headed toward the center of town, noticing that the shield was down.

When he came upon the little area outside the entrance to Merlin's house the sound of cheering greeted him. Finding that everybody was there, he went to stand beside where Kairi was.

Yen Sid climbed up on a podium (Which had just appeared) and Yelled "Today has been a great victory against the darkness. Today we have proved that nothing can stand against the Light. Thanks to my creations, the Light Souls, which have been created by taking away the body and darkness of a nobody and replacing it with light. I have given control of the Light Souls to three young, powerful generals. May I present Terra, Aqua and Ventus." The three young generals stepped up to stand beside Yen Sid and gave a wave to the crowd. (If you are wondering what they look, they look just like they do in Birth by Sleep)

"_Roxas am I seeing this right?" _Thought Sora

"_Yeah I think so but ask Riku just in case as I __**am**__ looking through your eyes"_ Replied said X-nobody

"Uuu Riku am I really seeing Roxas up their?" Asked Sora

Said Silver Haired Teen Answered "Yeah"

"_Freaky"_ Thought Sora. _"You're telling me man."_ Said Roxas

As this was happening Yen Sid continued "With help from them and you and the Light Souls, we will eradicate the darkness for good. Soon the darkness will be gone forever. Soon their will be nothing but _**Light!"**_

As Yen Sid finished his speech a chill went down Sora, Riku and Kairi spines.

"I ask that Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Sora, Riku and Kairi stay behind. We have something to discuss with them" When everybody left, save those who were asked to stay he said "You all have been convicted of either being a darkness user or being associated with a darkness user and have been sentence to spend 20 years in prison.

Then several things happened at once. Aqua engaged Kairi and Yuffie in combat. Cloud, Leon and Riku started fighting Terra, who was barely holding them all off. Merlin started throwing spell at Yen Sid and Cid got out a riffle gun and shot at him who was just keeping up dodging and throwing up protects. And Ventus charged at him. Summoning Roxas's Keyblades he met him head on and began swiping, slicing and stabbing at him like crazy, mixing in a spell once or twice. Thing were going well until Yen Sid yelled "NOW!"

All the Princesses of heart, save Kairi began glowing and chanting. White armor appeared on Yen Sid, Terra, Aqua and Ventus and Light Souls began appeared.

Seeing things beginning to fall apart, he summoned the pillars of light to hold off Ventus then created a Dark portal and used a quick run and glide to grab everybody save the chanting princesses, Yen Sid, and Terra, Aqua and Ventus, and throwing through before gliding through himself and closing it behind him.

For a few terrifying seconds, there was nothing but darkness before dark cement appeared and, since he was going too fast to avoid collision, it connected to head and blackness soon followed.

--------_____________-----------------_______Borderline________________--------------________------__

When Sora woke, the others had as well. They looked around, confused before Leon said "Are we in jail?"

Sora shook his head and said "The World That Never Was. I brought us here because of the high number of heartless and nobodies and darkness. Here, I do not think they can send those Light Souls to a place as dark as this."

"We need to make a plan of what we are going to now" Riku stated matter-of-factly with Kairi nodding in agreement

"Kairi, go up to the castle library and see in you can find a book on how to make a strong enough barrier to keep them all out. Riku, you go out and disconnect the line to this place, which should by us some time. Cid, get to work making cannons or automated gummi ships, something that we can use to fight back in when they come. Merlin, put up some shields to at the very lest to buy us some time. The rest of you, start gathering things we are going to need to se up the shield." Commanded Sora

* * *

Meman: longest chappy yet

Review!!!!!


End file.
